nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a feature film based on Nickelodeon's hit TV show SpongeBob SquarePants. It was produced by Paramount Studios, Nickelodeon Movies and United Plankton Pictures. The movie was released to U.S. theaters on 19 November 2004 and was released on DVD in the U.S. in 1 March 2005. The DVD returned to the vault on 20 January 2009, but the film will re-release on a 2-disc SpongeBob's Happy Squared special edition DVD & Blu-ray disc in late 2009. This film was rated PG by the MPAA. Tagline: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Plot At the 17th century, the film begins with a live action credit sequence, the pirates retrieve tickets to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. The film then cuts to Bikini Bottom, where Mr. Krabs, the owner of popular fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, has a problem: a customer ordered a Krabby Patty with cheese and there was no cheese. Suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants comes to the rescue. He has a brief chat with the customer, and with his briefcase full of Austin Powers-like gear, he takes out a pair of pliers and adds cheese, and the crisis is resolved. The whole scene reveals itself to be SpongeBob's dream. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is preparing to celebrate the grand opening of the "Krusty Krab 2", a second filiale of his restaurant. Hoping to become the new manager of the Krusty Krab 2, SpongeBob is completely convinced his name will be announced, since he had already been "Employee of the Month" 374 consecutive times. Meanwhile, Plankton - arch-nemesis and business rival of Mr. Krabs who constantly wants to steal Mr. Krabs' formula of the Krabby Patty, is planning his ultimate plot - the dreaded Plan Z. At the celebration, SpongeBob's co-worker, Squidward, is given the manager title, as Mr. Krabs tells a heartbroken SpongeBob that he is just a kid and is unable to handle the task. Midnight, Plankton arrives at King George's castle of King Neptune while the Krusty Krab customer takes a bath and Krusty Krab owner at the register, Squidward tells a flannel story about Gideon who defeats the Midianites and Sandy but all the ducks out of the shelf and it couldn't be more wronger, her day is over at night, who is prevented from declaring a ridiculous prison sentence to his intelligent teenage daughter, Princess Mindy. Neptune is then horrified to discover that his crown is missing, having been stolen by Plankton. SpongeBob arrives at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, a popular children's restaurant, to brood over his loss. His best friend Patrick arrives and joins him in a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise ice cream-eating spree, and SpongeBob experiences hangover-like symptoms the next morning. Meanwhile, Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving false evidence that Mr. Krabs had stolen his crown and sent it to the dreaded Shell City. Krabs pleads innocent, and Neptune asks the crowd of onlookers if Krabs has a thieving nature. SpongeBob then arrives and insults Mr. Krabs out of spite, but after hearing the prospect of Mr. Krabs being executed, he and Patrick agree to travel to Shell City (where Mr. Krabs has allegedly sold the crown) and return with it. Before departing, Mr. Krabs is frozen by Neptune's trident, and Mindy warns the duo about the giant Cyclops guarding Shell City. She also gives Spongebob and Patrick a magical bag of winds to return home with it. With six days to retrieve the crown, SpongeBob and Patrick travel to a gas station next to the county line. There, their hamburger-like vehicle, the Patty Wagon, is quickly stolen by a mobster. One long walk later, they find it parked at the Tug Thug, a bar for tough, muscular fish. After a failed attempt to obtain the car's key, they begin to blow bubbles in the bar bathroom, which is a sign of weakness by the rules of the bar. A fin-fight as to who blew the bubbles results, allowing them to steal the key amidst the confusion and escape. The following day, Squidward finds out about Plankton's plan and begins to tell on him by talking to King Neptune. Plankton begins controlling the minds of the townspeople through electronic bucket-shaped hats, disguised as free souvenir hats, ultimately taking over Bikini Bottom and re-naming it "Planktopolis." He also sends Dennis, a motorcycle-riding hitman, to eliminate SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob and Patrick then narrowly avoid an angler fish-like sea monster, which lures them in with a fake ice-cream stand. Arriving at a monster-filled trench, though, SpongeBob gives up and accepts that he and Patrick are "just kids". However, Mindy arrives and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. They pass through the trench without fear (singing "Now That We're Men"), but are greeted on the other side by Dennis. He reveals that they are not really men before being stepped on by a human scuba diver (the Cyclops), who abducts the duo. SpongeBob and Patrick wake up to find themselves in a gift shack. The Cyclops grabs them and puts them on a table that involves a hot lamp, but before dying, they realize that the gift shack is actually Shell City, and shed two tears of joy. Back in the movie theater, the pirates mourn the loss of SpongeBob when their bird convinces them to keep watching the film. The duo's tears electrocute the lamp's wire which releases smoke, causing the fire sprinklers to activate, bringing our heroes to life as well as all of the fish-made souvenirs. Much to the Cyclops' doom, the angry sea critters attack him. The duo makes their escape, but Patrick, opening the bag of winds, doesn't hold tight enough, losing it. Nevertheless, David Hasselhoff offers them a boat ride back to Bikini Bottom. However, on the way back, the diver's boot rises up from the water and an angry Dennis emerges from it. The ultimate battle begins on Hasselhoff's back. SpongeBob and Patrick narrowly avoid getting stabbed and they put on a distraction that leads the assassin into being knocked off by the deck of a sailboat. As the two arrive over Bikini Bottom, Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles and shoots the heroes into Bikini Bottom in the knick of time. However, in revenge, Plankton commands his hypnotized minions to destroy the heroes. Nevertheless, SpongeBob turns into a wizard and sings the Goofy Goober theme song to the lyrics of the Twisted Sister's song "I Wanna Rock". Using a laser device disguised as his guitar, SpongeBob destroys the mind-control buckets and saves the day once again. Plankton is trampled before he can escape and later on, the cops arrest him to jail. Neptune reaches an understanding with his daughter. He unfreezes Mr. Krabs, noting how he should be honored to have "a brave, courageous, and heroic young man" like Spongebob. Realizing this, Mr. Krabs notes his apology and gives SpongeBob the managerial position, who proclaims it to be "the greatest day of his life." During the end credits, pictures are shown of SpongeBob's job as manager, who is seen happily mopping the floors, taking out the trash, sweeping the chimney, chasing by Julia, the sea monster, put the peas in the destoryed town, reading the "WANTED: you" poster, and getting a raise from Mr. Krabs. Following the credits, the pirates are forced to leave, due to the movie being over already. Cast External links * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on Wikipedia * Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Feature films